


Misc Drabble #3

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Misc Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt 7) a pair of scissors, a photo, broken glass





	Misc Drabble #3

**Author's Note:**

> ivebeenmade asked:  
> Do you ever do Rick/Daryl? If so #7?
> 
> Forgot to say, Rick/asexual Daryl
> 
> I’ve never actually written Daryl before yesterday lol. So I’m more of a Daryl/Jesus fan, but I can do Daryl/Rick. Especially since you asked for Ace Daryl and that makes me super freaking happy.
> 
> 7) a pair of scissors, a photo, broken glass

Rick sighed as he walked into the living room and found Daryl holding a polaroid picture of Carl and Judith. “I thought you were going to find a sheet so we don’t get hair everywhere?”

“Got distracted..” Daryl said simply before turning and setting the picture on the mantle beside the few other’s Carl had taken before he’d died.

“Don’t be like that, Today’s a good day. All the communities are coming together for a picnic and I wanna show off my partner and our beautiful daughter. Our daughter, who needs a haircut. Now go find a sheet and bring her in here or I’ll give you a haircut instead.” Rick teased with a wave of the pair of scissors he’d been carrying.

Daryl snorted a laugh at that. “You ain’t touchin’ my hair.” he said with a huff before moving to walk past.

“Yeah, sure.” Rick said as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Daryl’s cheek before the other man could get away.

The sound of glass breaking in the kitchen made them both pause.

“Sorry!” Judith shouted from the other room.

Both men traded less than concerned looks before going to clean up the mess and get their daughter ready for the long day ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
